1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure generally relates to cutting inserts and cutting tools including the cutting inserts. The present disclosure more particularly relates to double-sided cutting inserts comprising features to prevent rotation of the cutting inserts when mounted to a cutting tool.
2. Description of the Background of the Technology
Cutting inserts used in machining of metals and metal alloys may be mounted in an insert receiving pocket of a tool holder for a cutting tool. The cutting insert may be secured in the insert receiving pocket by, for example, a fastening screw inserted through a hole in the cutting insert in an orientation to present a cutting edge of the cutting insert to a workpiece. The cutting insert may be indexable such that the cutting insert is configured to be rotated or otherwise repositioned in the insert receiving pocket by the operator to expose a new cutting edge when a cutting edge in use becomes worn and/or damaged. The cutting insert may be subjected to compressive forces, vibratory forces, and/or rotational torque during machining operations. Due to the compression, vibration, rotation, and/or improper indexing of the cutting insert, the cutting insert may rotate within the insert receiving pocket. The rotation of the cutting insert may result in chipping and/or cracking of the cutting insert, undesired contact between the cutting insert and the cutting tool, loosening of the fastening screw, ejection of the cutting insert from the insert receiving pocket, poor finishing, dimensional inaccuracies, and/or excessive tool wear.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide cutting inserts and cutting tools including features of the cutting insert that prevent rotation of the cutting insert within the insert receiving pocket of a tool holder of a cutting tool during machining of a workpiece.